Musical Karaoke night
by break the spell
Summary: My idea is that there is karaoke night but all the songs are from musicals and are random. So there is a hat with songs in from musicals, and whatever song you pull out you must sing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi here is another Story it mentions a lot of the other Holby Characters but mostly focuses on Colette and Fletch.

My idea is that there is karaoke night but all the songs are from musicals and are random.

So there is a hat with songs in from musicals, and whatever song you pull out you must sing.

When Colette and Fletch are singing.

Colette – normal Fletch – Italics Both – Underline

* * *

There were posters put up in the staff room, saying everyone is welcome to Holby's musical karaoke night on Friday at 8pm. Fletch got really excited and looked for Colette.

"Hey Colette, look at this! I know how much you love musicals"

She walked in and seen the big poster and got a big smile, but then frowned.

"I don't sing though"

"You're not that bad, and anyway if you sing later in the night most of them will probably be drunk and won't remember if you sound bad, but you're not bad, so it's ok"

She looked at him a bit unsure.

"How about I sing with you?" he suggested.

She had a slight smile and agreed.

"It's a date" He laughed.

"Anyway I have some work to do, so I'll see you later"

"Ok"

Then she walked out and went over to see the new patient who just got brought onto the ward. Fletch was so exited he started doing a silly dance and when he turned around seen and seen Serena and Harry stood by the door laughing.

"So I guess you seen the poster" Harry said while trying to stop laughing because it was hurting him so much.

"What's your point? Anyway I'm just going to get back to work" and he walked out to take one the patients obs.

When Colette came back from her lunch break she found Fletch in the lockers getting his lunch, and as he turned around he seen a big grin on her face.

"Why is everyone grinning at me today? He sighed.

"Check face book" she laughed.

He got his phone out of his bag and he seen the notification saying he had been tagged in Harry's video. He pressed play and seen him doing the dance from earlier.

"Oh that makes sense. Can I kill him?"

"No, it's really funny. It's made my day"

"I thought just seeing my handsome face is enough"

Colette laughed and put her bag back in her locker and went back to work.

The next few days went by quickly with everyone laughing at Fletch about his dancing and Colette and Fletch flirting.

They both parked their cars at the same time, so Fletch quickly got ou of his car and ran over to her car and open her door.

"My lady, are you ready for this evening?" He said trying to sound posh.

"Oh don't remind me of that, it makes me feel sick"

"Oh it's going to be great! I'm so excited!"

"I can tell"

They both walked up to the ward and got dragged into work straight away as it was so busy and a patient was causing trouble. So throughout the day Fletch and Colette didn't get to talk to each other except for about patients.

It was the end of the shift so everyone did the handover and rushed off home to get ready apart from Colette and Fletch. He followed her to the office.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Are you going to get ready?"

"Yes so you need to go as my dress is in here"

"I know, what you got nothing I haven't seen before"

Then she gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Fine I'll go get ready in the locker room" and he walked out.

He came back later and as he opened the door he seen Colette stood there in a dark purple strapless dress which floated just above her knee.

"Wow" was all he could say.

She smiled back and asked "What should I do with my hair?"

"Leave it as it is, you look beautiful" he suggested.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yeah, come on lets go"

They walked down to the bar where the karaoke was happening. Nearly everyone who was going was there, there was only a few nurses missing. Fletch lead her to the table to sign up for the karaoke and they had their name put down as a duet. They went to the bar and ordered a drink and found a table to sit down at.

About 10 minutes later one of the nurses Ciaran came up onto the stage.

"Hello everybody welcome to Holby's musical karaoke night. The songs will be picked at random from our solos, duet and group songs. And remember what every song you have, to make it a bit fun you must act it out. And Self and me will be giving points on singing, and the performance in general and winner gets a bottle of wine". He talked for about 5 minutes more before calling Sacha to the stage. Everyone started clapping and he when to the hat to pull out a song.

"I got I Just Can't Wait to be King" and he had a big grin.

The music started and he started singing and trying to pretend he was a lion. Everyone was laughing.

Then it came to the big finish

"Oh I just can't wait... to be KING!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering the he took his bow and Ciaran came back onto the stage.

"Next up is Harry"

Harry walked onto the stage and went over to the hat.

"I got..." Then he frowned

"popular from wicked"

Everyone was laughing so much it looked like some of them were going to cry.

"Can I choose a different song?"

"No, you know the rules"

"Fine" and then he took the mic.

"Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed"

Everyone was laughing.

"I really can't do it" he moaned.

Then Adele shouted "Just sing!"

He carried on singing and at the end just said "popular as me"

"Boo you were suppose to sing it" Adele shouted again.

There were many more, Adele and Mo sang Angel of music from Phantom of the opera, they were quite good apart from Adele's screeching some notes to try and hit the higher notes, Ese sang I feel pretty from West Side Story, Zoshia, Arthur and Dom sang Super Trooper from Mama Mia and Jonny sang Electricity from Billy Elliot.

Then Ciaran came onto the stage.

"Right, it's the last song of the night"

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Our last singers are Colette and Fletcher"

Colette just sat there. "I can't"

"Yes you can come on" and he took her by the hand and lea her to the stage.

He put his hand in into the hat and pulled one out.

"We got Beneath a moonless sky from Love Never Dies"

"Oh crap" Colette said quietly.

They took a mic each and everyone started clapping until the music started and Colette started to sing

"I should have known that you'd be here,  
I should have known it all along.  
This whole arrangement bears your stamp,  
you're in each measure of that song.  
How dare you try and claim me now, how dare you come invade my life"

The whole time she sang he was staring at her and everyone clapped and Fletch started singing  
"_Oh Colette, my Colette in that time that the world thought me dead.  
My Colette, on that night just before you were wed.  
Oh Colette, you came and found where I hid,  
don't you deny that you did that long ago night."_

"That night" she sang while staring into his eyes.

Then he started singing again.

_"__Once there was a night  
beneath a moonless sky,  
too dark to see a thing  
too dark to even try"  
_  
Then she sat down on the chair and started to sing.

"I stole to your side,  
to tell you I must go.  
I couldn't see your face,  
but sensed you even so.

And I touched you"

_"__And I felt you"_ he sang an then they both sang together

_"__And I heard those ravishing refrains"_

Then they sang alternating lines and together

"The music of your pulse.  
_The singing in your veins.__  
_And I held you._  
__And I touched you.__  
_And embraced you.  
_And I felt you._  
And with every breath and every sigh_._  
I felt no longer scared.  
_I felt no longer shy__.__  
_At last our feelings bared  
beneath a moonless sky_.  
_  
He walked over to her and knelt down so he was right by here.

"And blind in the dark,  
as soul gazed into soul;  
I looked into your heart  
and saw you pure and whole"

Then they touched their hands.

"_Cloaked under the night__  
__with nothing to suppress,__  
__a woman and a man__  
__no more and yet no less"_

_"__And I kissed you._  
And caressed you.  
And the world around us fell away,  
we said things in the dark,  
we never dared to say._"_

Then he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up to her feet and turned her around while they sing. , and with one hand pulled her in cose to him.

_"__And I caught you._  
And I kissed you.  
_And I took you._  
And caressed you.  
With a need to urgent to deny.  
And nothing mattered then  
except for you and I.  
Again and then again,  
beneath a moonless sky."

Then he pulled away from her and slowly walked to the chair.  
_"__And when it was done,__  
__before the sun could rise__  
__ashamed of what I was__  
__afraid to see your eyes.__  
__I stood while you slept__  
__and whispered a goodbye.__  
__And slipped into the dark__  
__beneath a moonless sky.__"_  
_  
_Then Colette walked toward him singing  
"And I loved you,  
yes I loved you.  
I'd have followed any where you led.  
I woke to swear my love,  
and found you gone instead."

Then they both looked at each other.

"_And I loved you._  
And I loved you.  
_And I left you._  
Yes I loved you.  
_And I had to__  
__both of us knew why._  
We both knew why"

Then he pulled her closer and rested his head on her stomach.  
"And yet I won't regret  
from now until I die.  
The night I can't forget,  
beneath a moonless sky"  
  
Then he stood up holding her hands and said  
_"And now?__"_  
Then she said "How can you talk of now"

Then sang "for us? There is no now"

Then everyone stood up cheering. Ciaran came onto the stage trying to quiet everyone down.

"Me and Self are going to decide who are winner are and will be back in 10 minutes".

Fletch stood behind Colette and whispered in here ear

"How about we go outside for a bit of fresh air?"

She nodded and they both went outside and found a bench by the pond.

"You were amazing, I knew you were good, but you blew me away. And you said you couldn't"

She started to blush and hid her face from him. So he knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hands, come on Colette, you're not usually shy"

"Well usually I'm not singing in front of people"

"Come here"

He sat on the bench next to her and pulled her onto his lap and kissed here.

Then Colette's phone started to ring.

"Oh, it's Selfie"

She answered the phone and held Fletch's hand and led him back to the bar.

"Ciaran's about to say the results"

When they got into the bar everyone was quiet and staring at them.

Then Ciaran waved at them.

"Well done you both won and come here if you want your wine"

They both stood there shocked, then Fletch dragged Colette up to the stage and everyone started clapping and shouting encore.

Then Ciaran gave them a mic and then 'You're the one that I want' from Grease started playing.

Everyone was laughing when Fletch was dancing and screeched "It's electrifying" and landed on his knees. Colette started singing and kicked him back up, but he fell over instead so everyone started laughing, and then it distracted Colette so she was trying not to laugh. Then they both started singing together

"You're the one that I want

Oo-oo-oo honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo the one I need

Oh, yes indeed"

And while singing it trying to dance to it.

Then at the end everyone started cheering.

Ciaran came back on to the stage.

"Well done and come see me before you leave so you can get your wine and everyone I'll be here till two so you can dance the night away, well after our winners take the first dance"

Then Colette whispered to Fletch "Dance, no one mentioned anything about dancing".

Then 'So close' from Enchanted started playing.

"I love this song"

"Well may I have this dance?" Then he offered her his hand.

They started dancing and he was twirling her and then at the end he pulled her close and started singing along in her ear

"We're so close to reaching  
that famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...  
so close, so close  
and still so far..."

Then he kissed her and everyone was cheering.

Colette blushed then she whispered to him

"How about we get the wine and go back to mine"

"I like your thinking"

So they went and got the bottle of wine from Ciaran and went to get a taxi back to Colette's house. When they got to the house Colette went and got two wine glasses from the kitchen and they drunk all the wine and fell asleep together on the settee

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry for taking a long time to post the next chapter but I have been busy with work and having my nan in hospital.

Thank you for the reviews and hopefully I can post the next chapter soon.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Colette and Fletch woke up when they heard the door being knocked.

"Uhh" She stood up and looked through the peep hole.

"What? Who is it?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know there are two people wearing black and I can't see their faces". Then a card popped through the door with a packet.

Then when she looked through the peep hole they were gone.

"Well that was weird!" She walked over to him and sat down.

They opened the card and it said:

'Hope you both have had a wonderful night ;)we should've gave you these last night but, you can have them for tonight 3 xxx'

They opened the packet and seen a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, a bottle of oil and mini scented candles.

They both looked at each other with smirks, and then she frowned.

"But who were these off, that's embarrassing"

"Well I got an idea"

"What? It's not some stupid plan of yours to find out who they were and make us look stupid"

"Hey, I never look stupid!"

Then she laughed at him "Whatever!"

"And actually my idea was to not wait to tonight because it's too far away"

She gave him a playful hit on the arm.

"No, you smell"

"That's not nice"

Then he broke out into song

"Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me this morning  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
sitting beside you  
With you wanting me"

She laughed.

"You may have changed some of the word to fit but the last bit is wrong as I don't want you"

"Ahh, you hurt my feelings" then he pretended to cry.

"Aww" Then as she put her arm on him to pretend to comfort him he grabbed her arm and lifted her into a fireman's lift.

"Ahh, put me down"

"Never! Mwahahahaha!"

He grabbed the handcuffs and carried her up the stairs and handcuffed her to her bed.

"No this is unfair! You're mean!"

"You love me really" and he gave her a kiss.

"Anyway if I smell I got a solution"

Then he walked out of the room. He came back 10 minutes later and un-handcuffed her and carried her into the bathroom. He had the blinds shut so it was dark with the light from the scented candles and he had gentle music playing.

"Well get undresses and get in or do I have to do it for you?"

"It's lovely but how does it sort out your smell, and I was joking?"

"I don't care and I'm jumping in with you. Its lucky you got quite a big bath"

They both got undressed and climbed in. They relaxed and were talking and singing in there for about an hour until it got a bit too cold.

"I'm getting a bit cold now; I think we should get out"

Then Colette burst out into song "The cold never bothered me anyway"

He glared at her. "Fine"

They both got out and she had a towel wrapped around her.

"Now into the spare bedroom"

He had the music playing in there and he lit some candles in there.

"Now lie on the bed"

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give you a massage"

"Ok"

She lied on the bed and he pulled the towel down so that it was only covering her bottom. He gave her a nice long massage and then he asked if she was ok, but she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,here is the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He sneaked out of the room and got his phone. Then he got a jug of water. He took a photo of her sleeping and then balanced the phone on the dressing table. He pressed record and chucked the jug of water over her.

She screamed and rolled over "Ahh you idiot!" and then fell of the bed. "Owch"

He stopped the recording and walked over to help her.

"Are you ok?"

"You are an idiot, that hurt!"

"Sorry. I love you"

"Stop trying to give me puppy dog eyes. It's not working"

He picked her up of the floor and gave her a big hug.

"Wait I'm losing my towel"

"Don't worry it's nothing I haven't seen before" then he gave her a cheeky grin.

"What's the time?"

"About 1ish. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah you can cook for what you did to me?"

"Ok"

"Go on then now. I want fish fingers, similes and spaghetti hoops"

"You eat like a kid"

"Yeah but they taste nice and is quick"

"Ok hunny bunny"

He left the room and walked down to the kitchen and she got dried and dressed.

She came down 10 minutes later and he was just staring out of the window. She sneaked into the kitchen and jumped on his back shouting "boo".

"Ahh! Seriously"

"Haha got ya"

"I'll get you!"

Then he grabbed her around the waste and picked her up.

"Put me down"

"Nahh. Got you"

"Why do you keep picking me up?"

"Because it's funny cause you don't like it"

"That's mean. Oh make sure the food don't burn"

"Oh" Then he put her down to turn the gas off. Colette went to get them both a drink while he dished up.

Fletch joined Colette at the table with their meal.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know"

"How about a movie?"

"Oh I know, we should watch Frozen"

"Seriously Col, Frozen. What are you a kid"

"But it's amazing!"

"Oh what have I let myself in for"

About an hour later they had finished their meal and washed up. Colette ran upstairs to get the frozen DVD to put on. Colette then got a fleecy blanket to put over them to watch the film.

"This is going to kill me"

"No, you're going to love it!"

Colette started singing along.

"Do you want to build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away"

Fletch stared at her.

"Seriously is it going to be like this thought the whole film?"

"Oh yeah. You know you love it really?"

Then by the time love is an open door came on he started singing along with Colette.

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door"

Then they alternated

"With you  
With you  
With you  
With you"

Then both joined in and sang "Love is an open door"

Then at the end of the song Fletch said

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

Then Colette replied

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes. Not"

He gave her a sad looking face.

"Anyway I thought you haven't seen it, but you knew all the words"

"Ok, you caught me out, I seen it in the cinema. Anyway shut up and watch the film"

For the rest of the film they both sat there singing along and saying some of the lines.

When frozen finished they decided to watch another movie and Fletch choose Toy story.

"Hey howdy hey"

"Yeah, keep trying but you're never going to be as cool as Woody"

For the rest of the night they watched Disney films taking in turns to choose which one. Colette choose Enchanted then Fletch choose Finding Nemo. By time they had watched a few films it was 10pm.

"I'm tired"

"Ready to go to bed Col"

"Yeah, carry me"

And she put her arms out.

"I thought you didn't like me picking you up"

"I don't care, I'm just tired"

He picked her up and by the time he got up the stairs she was already asleep. He put her into bed and put the quilt over her and climbed in next to her, and it weren't long till he fell asleep.


End file.
